1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction device, and more specifically to an artificial intelligence type suction device which sucks in by automatically determining an occurrence of foreign material in a user's respirator and inserting a catheter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical suction device is a medical foreign material suction device which sucks in and removes by force into a container foreign materials such as blood, saliva, vomitus and secreta that are generated from an inside of a patient's body while operating on the patient in hospitals. In general, patients with impaired mobility at home or hospital have a suction device mounted constantly for a guardian or nurse to drain foreign material out of the trachea or surgical site.
A conventional suction device includes a suction unit for sucking foreign material or other waste, a containment unit for containing the foreign material, a driving unit for applying a suction force to the suction device and a suction tube through which waste flows. However, the conventional suction device needs an improvement in that the noise is loud and operation by the patient or guardian is necessary.
In addition, since foreign materials may be generated during sleep to block the trachea, the nurse, carer or guardian should operate the suction device from time to time. However, the conventional suction device is inconvenient since the foreign material in the patient's body should be frequently removed according to condition or reaction from the patient night and day. In addition, since expenses for the catheters that should be replaced due to contamination whenever foreign material is removed are high, a method which is capable of continuously using the catheter is required.
Relating to this, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1403658 discloses a medical suction catheter including an on-off valve used for sucking foreign material in the body of the patient, and Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1279451 discloses a medical suction device which can automatically make sewage disposal of extracts. The techniques disclosed in the above patents have advantages such as being stable and hygienic in operation. However, these patents fail to disclose a technical configuration that provides convenience to the patient with impaired mobility.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a suction device for removing foreign material from the patient from time to time and enhancing convenience and work efficiency of the guardian or nurse in order to improve the health of patient with impaired mobility.